El Slytherin con una segunda oportunidad
by lunatica22
Summary: A veces la vida nos da la oportunidad de corregir nuestros errores, un hijo siempre significa la oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejor que en el pasado


**Hola a todos, sé que este one-shot se encontraba dentro de Puro Dramione pero he decido eliminar el fic y publicar los one-shot por separado.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>El Slytherin con una segunda oportunidad<em>**

Hermione llevaban una hora patrullando los pasillos del tercer piso, las llamas de las antorchas flameaban despacio iluminado su camino y produciendo una atmosfera extraña de pronto alguien la tomo del brazo y tiro de ella hasta que la introdujo en un aula vacía con brusquedad y se planto delante de ella con una mueca de autosuficiencia provocando que la castaña le dirigiera una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- replico Hermione cuando él la soltó notando que prácticamente se encontraba arrinconada en un aula vacía repleta de pupitres viejos llenos de polvo.

- Pensé que ya lo sabrías, sabelotodo- dijo acercándose a ella

- Estas delirando hurón, dime de una vez para que me trajiste aquí- urgió la castaña con expresión molesta pegándose a la pared.

- ¿Desde cuándo soy el hurón?- repuso el Slytherin con mofa colocando ambos brazos en la pared de manera que ella quedara en medio y no pudiera escapar.

- Desde que soy la sabelotodo- respondió Hermione tranquila- Ahora vas a decirme para demonios que me trajiste aquí.

Pero el rubio no contesto se limito a mirarla directamente a los ojos color avellana acortando aún más la distancia que los separaba, cuando sus labios estuvieron tan cerca de los de ella que podía sentir su aliento una sensación de vértigo lo invadió y apegando sus labios a su oído cerró los ojos mientras susurrando- para esto- y la beso saboreando sus labios, jugando con su boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior y dejando que su lengua explorara cada rincón de la castaña, mientras ella le correspondía con la misma pasión.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo se envolvieron en un abrazo y al separarse Draco tenía una expresión de triunfo en el rostro- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a nuestro cuarto- dijo él sonriendo y manteniéndola firmemente asida a su cuerpo.

- Primero tienes que soltarme – no podemos caminar así por los pasillos – replico ella intentando deshacer el abrazo.

- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto él poniéndose muy serio de pronto- podríamos intentarlo- y camino hacia la salida aún abrazado a la castaña.

- Alguien puede vernos- dijo ella con una expresión de pánico en el rostro, sabía que él era capaz de hacerlo, siempre hacía lo que quería, a veces cuando estaban a solas en su cuarto ella lo reprendía por comportarse de esa forma pero en el fondo sabía que eso era algo que le gustaba de él.

- Esta bien ve tu primero- repuso él soltándola.

Hermione se acerco a la puerta y saco la cabeza para asegurarse que no había nadie afuera luego salió del aula y se dirigió al cuarto en el que se reunía con Draco cuando la necesidad de estar juntos los invadía, no era un cuarto lujoso, más bien era pequeño, sucio, lleno de polvo y telarañas con un extraño olor a humedad , pero era seguro, al igual que la sala de menesteres no aparecía en el mapa del merodeador pero a diferencia de esta nadie más conocía su existencia, necesitabas saber la contraseña para entrar y solo ella y Draco la conocían. Se detuvo frente al cuadro de un monje que dormitaba sobre una butaca y saco la varita- "cucarachas blancas"- dijo y al instante una pequeña puerta se materializo delante de ella, la abrió y asegurándose de que nadie la veía entro en la habitación.

El pequeño cuarto había cambiado desde la primera vez que estuvieron allí, ella y Draco se habían encargado de dejarlo limpio y en condiciones de ser habitado, a pesar de las protestas del rubio sobre que ese era trabajo de elfos. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba un gran y mullido sofá verde, la mesa redonda de patas cortas y una caja en la que guardaban dulces para luego devorarlos juntos.

Hermione prendió el fuego y quito la envoltura a una rana de chocolate, cuando Draco entro a la habitación se sentó a su lado sobre el sofá y sin pedirle permiso dio un gran mordisco a la rana quitándole la cabeza.

- Si querías una podrías hacerla cogido de la caja- dijo la castaña en tono de reprobación.

- Pero así tiene mejor sabor- aclaro el rubio.

Hermione suspiro derrotada y se acomodo en los brazos del Slytherin que la envolvió en un abrazo y sintió que su mente por fin le proporcionaba un descanso, porque él realmente estaba cansado de hacer el papel de mortifago, de ser el Príncipe de las Serpientes, de intentar matar a Dumbledore; esa maldita misión que el Lord le encomendó solo para vengarse de su padre por haber fracasado. Pero allí con ella en sus brazos todo eso quedaba olvidado, podía sentirse normal y entregarse a los sentimientos que ella despertaba en él, aunque a veces los recuerdos de su pasado de tiempos en los que ella no significaba nada para él, en los que había deseado su muerte, lo hacían sentir que no la merecía.

- Las personas están comenzando a sospechar de ti, ya es un secreto que eres un mortifago y…- per el rubio la callo con un beso y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, no quería arruinar ese momento, no cuando esta iba a ser la última vez que estarían juntos, debía cumplir su misión ya llevaba mucho tiempo intentando evitar lo inevitable, el año escolar pronto terminaría, el tiempo se terminaría pronto.

-¿Sabes que te amo, te he amado y te amaré por siempre? ¿lo sabes lo entiendes, verdad?- exclamo el rubio con un tono extraño en el, Hermione lo observo asombrada, era cierto que durante esas escapadas juntos algo había surgido entre ellos pero nunca le dieron un nombre y escucharlo a él decir aquellas palabras alerto sus sentidos, algo estaba mal, muy mal, Draco nunca fue la clase de hombre que dejara ver sus sentimientos y mucho menos los declararía de forma tan abierta.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco?- pregunto apartándose de él para mirarlo fijamente, esperando encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos, esas orbes grises que no reflejaban nada, tan frías, tan quietas e imperturbables.

- Tal vez si yo fuera un maldito mortifago las cosas podrían ser diferentes pero mi destino esta sellado y no puedo dar marcha atrás. Prométeme que te cuidaras… - replico Malfoy con un dejo de tristeza en su vos.

-¿Draco qué está pasando?- pregunto la muchacha pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el rubio levanto su varita dirigiéndola hacía ella y murmuro – Obliviate- sumiéndola en una sensación de estar despierta pero inconsciente y después simplemente se abandonó a la obscuridad.

- Espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda darte lo que no podría darte nunca, cuídate…- susurro Draco al tiempo que sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho, el guardaría su recuerdo por siempre, nunca amaría a otra mujer como la amaba a ella. Tenía todo planeado, los mortifagos atacarían Hogwarts al día siguiente y el saldría de su vida, lástima que a veces las cosas no salen como las planeamos.

Hermione Granger descansaba sentada sobre la hierba del patio de la casa de los Weasley observando el atardecer, su mente estaba llena de recuerdos, la Madriguera siempre había sido para ella un segundo hogar pero ahora más que nunca apreciaba a sus amigos y a los Weasley que la acogieron sin hacer preguntas después de que la guerra estallara y ella se enterara de su embarazo, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, por más que alguien hubiera insistido en conocer la identidad del padre de su hijo ella no podía decírsela, no podía recordarla.

Cuando supo que estaba embarazada la más sorprendida fue ella, estar embarazada y no recordar cómo paso no era algo propio de ella, pero en ese tiempo por más que intento recordad no pudo hacerlo, supuso que la habían hechizado; al principio quiso encontrar la forma de revertir el hechizo pero no podía hacerlo era muy arriesgado y más en su estado, luego con el paso del tiempo y conforme su hijo iba creciendo en su vientre dejo de importarle conocer la identidad del padre.

Ahora la guerra por fin había terminado, Voldemort estaba muerto al fin y ella podría disfrutar de la compañía de su hijo, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo buscando los Horcruxes con Harry y Ron el pequeño había permanecido bajo el cuidado de los Weasley y ella no podría estar más agradecida con ellos por eso. Buscaría a sus padres les devolvería la memoria y les hablaría sobre su hijo, comenzaría una nueva vida, una familia.

Estaba recostada sobre algo cálido, una voz le repetía que la amaba y al alzar la cabeza lo único que ella podía ver era el escudo de Slytherin en la túnica de la persona que estaba con ella en la habitación, después todo era obscuridad.

Despertó sobresaltada- _otra vez esa pesadilla_ -pensó observando los primeros rayos de sol entrar por la ventana- _tal vez sea un recuerdo_- movió la cabeza desechando sus pensamientos, se había prometido no pensar más en eso y aprovechando que ya se encontraba despierta se apresuro a prepararse para su primer día de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Un largo día la esperaba, después tres años de estudios comenzaría a ejercer su profesión, estaba entusiasmada con la idea de ayudar a todos los quela necesitaran pero sobre todo a las criaturas mágicas pero sabía que un trabajo en el Ministerio la haría un blanco fácil para el Profeta y pronto toda la comunidad mágica terminaría enterándose de la existencia de su hijo, no es que ella se avergonzara de él ni que deseara ocultar su existencia pero no deseaba que su niño sufriera por no tener un padre.

Entro al cuarto del pequeño Daniel y lo observo dormir plácidamente, acaricio sus cabellos verdes y se sorprendió una vez más por la extraña característica de su hijo, era un metamorfomago igual que Teddy, el hijo de Remus y Tonks. Cerró los ojos recordando que al nacer Daniel tenía la piel muy blanca, sus ojos eran grises y algunos cabellos de un rubio casi blanco coronaban su cabeza pero cada día el color de sus cabellos y ojos cambiaban de manera impredecible, sorprendiendo a todos demostrando la magia que llevaba dentro a tan corta edad, a los cinco años el niño debía ser registrado en el Ministerio por sus habilidades y a pesar de lo mucho que le habría gustado que su pequeño asistiera a una escuela muggle, Hermione no estaba segura de qué decisión tomar.

- Buenos días mami- la voz de su pequeño le llego desde la cama donde este se deshacía de las sabanas para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre.

- Buenos días Daniel, ¿has dormido bien angelito?- dijo acunándolo en sus brazos y observando cómo el color de su cabello cambiaba a un morado cercano al negro y sus ojos tomaban un tinte azulado.

- He soñado que el basilisco me perseguía para matarme pero luego el tío Harry me rescataba- conto el niño armando una pequeña representación de su sueño al tiempo que su madre sonreía y asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**_La primera victoria de Hermione Granger,_** ese era el titular del profeta que hacía referencia a su reciente victoria en un caso especialmente difícil el cual ella había conseguido ganar pero en realidad el artículo estaba centrado en algo que hacía que ha Hermione le hirviera la sangre, su hijo.

_La heroína de guerra Hermione Jane Granger, junto a su hijo Daniel Granger_, decía al pie de una fotografía donde se podía ver al pequeño Daniel jugando en un parque con otros niños y luego corría a abrazar a su madre. _La heroína de guerra a sorprendido al mundo mágico debido a la inesperada noticia de que es madre, por supuesto es entendible por que antes la existencia de su hijo debía ser un secreto pero ahora todos se preguntan quién es el padre del niño, el cual por cierto ha resultado ser un metamorfomago._

Hermione arrugo el diario y lo lanzo al bote de basura, había más estupideces escritas allí, se especulaba que Daniel podría ser hijo de Harry o Ron y hasta el producto de una violación.

El rubio leyó cada línea del diario una y otra vez, el niño tendría cinco años, cinco años, ¿acaso sería posible?, el siempre procuro estar al tanto de la vida de ella, durante la guerra busco incontables maneras de protegerla y sufrió una agonía al verla ser torturada por su tía en su propia casa y cuando la guerra finalmente termino, a pesar de lo mucho que deseara estar a su lado él trato de olvidarla, después de todo ella parecía estar enamorada del pobretón, prácticamente ya era parte de su familia y el decidió alejarse definitivamente para que ella pudiera rehacer su vida aunque fuera al lado de la comadreja.

Observo la fotografía donde el niño sonreía y abrazaba a su madre intentando encontrar algún parecido, tenía sus rasgos estaba seguro aunque el color de su pelo en ese momento fuera de un azul media noche y sus ojos tuvieran un tono amarillo, después de todo era un metamorfomago y si mal no recordaba la hija de su tía Andromeda también lo fue.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho al pensar en su hijo, como fue tan estúpido, se había perdido a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo por seguir las ordenes de un mestizo que proclamaba la superioridad de la pureza de sangre cuando el mismo era un impuro. Tenía que haber una forma, tenía que encontrar la manera de ver a su hijo, sentía su cuerpo lleno de calidez al pensar en aquel niño y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Él se había resignado a vivir en la soledad apartarse y ser un mudo espectador en la vida de la mujer que amaba pero ahora todas sus anteriores promesas y convicciones perdían validez, la recuperaría a ella y a su hijo, encontraría la forma.

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro pasándose la pelota, de pronto esta salió despedida hacía los arboles que rodeaban el patio de juegos y un pequeño corrió a buscarla, se interno entre los árboles, un hombre sonreía con el juguete en las manos.

- Hola- saludo el hombre son nerviosismo.

El niño lo observo con desconfianza su madre le había dicho que no debía hablar con extraños.

- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo el adulto con impaciencia- es de mala educación no saludar a tus mayores.

El pequeño pareció meditarlo por un momento y luego contesto- A mi madre no le gusta que hable con extraños… y la pelota que tiene en las manos es mía- aclaro el niño con una expresión que al adulto le recordó a el mismo a su edad.

- Tu madre tiene razón pero no voy a hacerte daño, ven tómala- ofreció el rubio.

Daniel se acerco a aquel hombre con lentitud, no confiaba en el- tiene los ojos raros- dijo de pronto el niño.

- Mira quien lo dice los tuyos son verdes- se burlo el adulto e inmediatamente se arrepintió ante la expresión ofendida del niño pero antes de que pudiera decir algo los ojos del pequeño tomaron el mismo color que los suyos y su cabellos cambio de negro a rubio, era como ver su propio reflejo pero con muchos años de diferencia.

- Apuesto a que tú no puedes hacer algo así- exclamo el niño con confianza.

- No, tienes razón yo o podría hacerlo- contesto Malfoy sintiendo el orgullo llenarle el pecho al ver a su hijo realizar tremendo cambio ente sus ojos pero rápidamente el niño regreso a su antigua apariencia, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una vos conocida resonó cerca de ellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- grito Hermione corriendo al lado de su hijo.

El rubio se quedo en silencio, hacía mucho que no la tenía tan cerca y las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, aunque en el exterior seguía mostrando su máscara imperturbable.- Solo pasaba por aquí y me encontré con el niño- respondió con todo el aplomo que pudo juntar.

- Vámonos Daniel, se hace tarde – dijo la castaña al niño y tomándolo d la mano se encamino hacía el patio de juegos dejando al rubio con el alma revuelta.

Draco Malfoy caminaba por la habitación con lentitud intentando calmarse, algo en la mirada de la castaña no estaba bien, algo en su tono de vos, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, la última noche que compartieron juntos y se pregunto si en ese entonces si él no hubiera sido tan impaciente y estúpido ella le habría confesado su embarazo, ¿sabría ella ya que estaba embarazada?¿Sería realmente Daniel hijo suyo?, tenía que saberlo, necesitaba saber la verdad porque las dudas lo estaban torturando.

Los golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención y tomando la varita entre sus manos camino hacia la puerta con sigilo y antes de abrir la puerta pregunto- ¿Quién es?

- Granger abre la puerta de una vez- exclamo la vos de un hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione se estremeció al oír su vos pero no se movió de su lugar, no le permitiría entrar pero una explosión en la puerta le hizo decidirse, era cierto que el no podría entrar porque su casa contaba con hechizos protectores pero si continuaba así terminaría destruyendo el jardín y atraería la atención de los vecinos, con lentitud abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la figura del rubio que entro como un huracán a la sala.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que buscas aquí?- grito la castaña

El observo la varita en su mano y luego su mirada se clavo en sus ojos, esos ojos que antes de ofrecían amor y que ahora parecían tan imperturbables como los suyos.

- ¿Es mi hijo? ¿Por qué no me los dijiste?- exclamo el rubio dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

- Si- contesto ella, siempre lo había presentido pero ahora estaba completamente segura.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- volvió a preguntar él

- Por que no podía recordar claramente y si lo hacía podía ponerte en peligro a ti y a él, todo lo que recordaba era la insignia de tu túnica pero cuando Daniel nació lo supe, se parece tanto a ti. Siendo un metamorfomago su aspecto cambia sin que él pueda dominarlo y nadie nota su gran parecido contigo.

- ¿Los sabias esa noche?- replico el rubio

- ¿Te refieres a la noche que me abandonaste?, si te refieres a eso, la respuesta es sí, lo sabía quería decírtelo pero en esos momentos tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder.

- Perdóname, no debí dejarte, debí encontrar una salida alguna forma de quedarme a tu lado- repuso Malfoy

- Sabes durante mucho tiempo quise odiarte pero no puedo hacerlo, entiendo porque lo hiciste aunque no lo acepte y me duela, entiendo porque lo hiciste. ¿Quieres verlo?- pregunto.

Pero el rubio le contesto con otra pregunta, necesitaba saberlo, quería ver a su hijo y tenerlo en sus brazos pero también quería arreglar las cosas con ella- ¿Recuerdas todo?- soltó.

- Algunas cosas, hasta ahora nada claro pero desde que te vi en la tarde los recuerdos van apareciendo poco a poco- repuso la castaña y luego se giro para caminar hacía un pasillo donde se encontraban dos puertas, una en frente de la otra, el rubio entendió que debía seguirla y así lo hizo.

- ¿Crees que algún día puedas perdonarme?- le pregunto con la mirada clavada en el pequeño que dormía sobre la cama.

- No creo que sea el momento de hablar de esto Draco- se excuso pero el rubio solo retuvo una palabra de lo que dijo, su nombre la había llamado por su nombre y su nombre saliendo de sus labios sonaba tan diferente.

- ¿Qué va a suceder ahora?- la interrogo él

- No lo sé, francamente no lo sé…

- ¿Aún me amas?- pregunto el Draco controlando su nerviosismo aunque en el fondo la respuesta le aterraba.

- ¿Y tú?...

- Ahora, antes y siempre- afirmo el ex Slytherin- pero no has contestado mi pregunta.

- Realmente es increíble Hermione aunque viéndolo bien Daniel y Malfoy si tienen algún parecido- exclamo su pelirroja amiga.

- La verdad me sorprende lo bien que lo han tomado Harry y Ron, creía que armarían un escándalo y se molestarían- repuso la castaña.

- Quieren demasiado a Daniel como para comportarse de esa forma, aunque tengo que admitir que han madurado yo tampoco esperaba que lo tomaran tan bien- dijo Giny acariciando su ya abultado vientre.

- ¿Y cuanto falta para que nazca mi sobrinita?- pregunto Hermione.

- Sobrinito Hermione, va a ser un niño, estoy seguro- exclamo Ron entrando por la puerta de la casa del matrimonio Potter-Weasley, acompañado del futuro padre- Harry está de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad amigo?- pero Harry se mantuvo en silencio aparentando estar muy ocupado en alisar la cola de una de las escobas que traía en los brazos.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que ser un niño? – grito la pelirroja demostrando su disconformidad y lo mucho que las hormonas del embarazo la estaban afectando.

- B-bueno por… que …yo…- intentaba responder el pelirrojo pero alguien más lo hizo por él.

- Porque así tendré a alguien con quien jugar- respondió Daniel con un tono inocente.

- Si se trata de eso ya puedes pedirle un hermanito a tus padres- replico la pelirroja algo más tranquila con la presencia del niño.

- Giny- replico la castaña molesta.

- Bueno es que ya va siendo hora de que se decidan y dejen de ser tan tercos, a Daniel le hace falta vivir con papá y mamá ¿verdad angelito?- dijo la pelirroja guiñándoles un ojo al niño mientras este asentía con entusiasmo al tiempo que Ron y Harry se miraban extrañados.

- ¡Papá! – grito el niño corriendo a hacía la puerta al ver por la ventana la figura del rubio.

En cuanto entro en la casa el ambiente se lleno de tensión, las caras de Ron y Harry denotaban molestia y en sus ojos un brillo extraño se hacía presente.- Creo que es mejor que nosotros continuemos nuestra charla afuera – hablo Giny y se llevo a Harry y Ron al patio, Daniel en su inocencia no comprendía que sucedía, apenas hacía unas horas se había despertado para darse con la noticia de que aquel hombre que conoció en los juego era su padre, el siempre supo que debía tener uno y anhelaba tenerlo por eso se sintió feliz cuando su madre le dijo que él era su padre pero algo sucedía.

- ¿Terminaste tu misión, vas a quedarte ahora con nosotros?- pregunto el niño a su padre jalando su túnica para atraer su atención.

- Daniel déjame hablar con tu mami un rato y después tu y yo también podremos conversar de todo lo que tu quieras- repuso el rubio haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder el temple ante la pregunta de su hijo, ¿le permitiría ella quedarse en su vida?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, como me encontraste?- dijo Hermione cuando se encontraron completamente solos.

- Anoche no terminamos nuestra conversación por qué Daniel despertó y luego tuve que irme, cuando fui a tu casa hoy no les encontré, supuse que podrías estar aquí y ya ves que no me equivoque- contesto Draco con una serenidad fingida- Además aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

- La respuesta es sí, pero eso no cambia nada, puedes ver a Daniel cuando lo desees pero nosotros no existe y no existirá nunca.

- Quiero que Daniel lleve mi apellido, quiero reconocerlo y quiero que tú seas mi esposa, no voy a perderte- repuso con calma acercándose a ella despacio para no espantarla.

- Draco eso nunca…- pero en un movimiento él la atrapo en sus brazos y ella se estremeció, _¿así de bien se siente estar en sus brazos?_- pensó.

- No importa lo que digas no voy a perderte, antes fui cobarde y deje que otros rigieran mi vida ahora no pienso ceder, no voy a perder a mi familia- dijo acercando su rostro al suyo y acariciándolo con una de sus manos mientras la otra mantenía el firme agarre de la castaña.

Pum… pum… pum…

Su corazón latía como loco amenazando con salir de su pecho, la cercanía de Draco la descontrolaba y los recuerdos se hacían cada vez más nítidos, la primera vez que se besaron , las primeras carias, su respiración al dormir, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, los nervios que sintió cuando supo que estaba embarazada …

- Dame una segunda oportunidad… permíteme cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo, acepta casarte conmigo Hermione- exclamo el rubio sacando de los pliegues de su túnica una pequeña cajita en la un anillo de diamantes brillaba en diversos tonos verdes.

- Draco… yo … no … es muy pronto- logro articular una sorprendida Hermione.

- ¿Eso significa que lo pensaras? ¿Qué me perdonas?- pregunto el rubio entusiasmado pero sin darle tiempo de responder pues dejándose llevar por sus impulsos se apresuro a atrapar entre sus labios los de aquella mujer que era dueña de su corazón.

- Si- fue todo lo alcanzo a decir antes de que el rubio volviera besarla pero no por mucho tiempo ya que el sonido de unos pasos los alerto.

- ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros papá?- pregunto el niño con entusiasmo.

- Si Daniel, tu padre termino su misión y ahora nunca más voy a permitir que se vaya- respondió Hermione ante el asombro de Draco y los gritos de felicidad de su hijo.

- Ya era hora de que lo aceptaras- exclamo Giny con una gran sonrisa abriendo la puerta, pues había estado escuchando.

Harry y Ron solo pusieron cara de "si no puedes vencerlos úneteles" y se acercaron al rubio con algo de recelo- Cuídalos, si los haces sufrir …- dejaron la amenaza en el aire.

Daniel se lanzo a los brazos de su padre y todos se asombraron al ver que el niño cambiaba su aspecto hasta parecer una mini copia del rubio, Hermione se acerca los dos dueños de su corazón y ante la insistencia de su hijo acepto darle un beso muy corto pero que fue celebrado por todos los presentes, incluso Harry y Ron.

La vida podía ser tan extraña en un segundo podía arrebatarte todo y al siguiente te ofrecía la oportunidad de recuperarlo, _esta vez no pienso fallarte_ – pensó mirando de reojo a Hermione y Daniel sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**V**

**comentarios**


End file.
